New Divide
by Ravenkey2.0
Summary: L'ironie du sort a voulu que Harry, le survivant, soit la réincarnation de l'amant assassiné de Voldemort. Hanté par les souvenirs de son ancienne vie, les choses sont sur le point de changer. Surtout lorsque Voldemort finit par comprendre…
1. Chapitre 1 sur 16

"New Divide"

 **Titre original :** New Divide

 **Titre traduit :** Scission Nouvelle

 **Auteur :** Aisling-Siobhan

 **Traducteur :** Ravenkey

 **Couple :** HP - LV

 **Disclaimer :** Strictement rien ne m'appartient (si ce n'est la traduction), Harry Potter appartient malheureusement toujours à JKR, et l'idée de cette merveilleuse histoire appartient à son auteur qui m'a généreusement permis de la traduire :3 so enjoy !

 **Avertissements :** ceci est un Slash, cette histoire traitre donc de relation entre deux hommes, si cela vous déranges, arrêtez-vous ici.

Slash - Ancien LV/OC (Harry) - Violence, AU. Langage - Mort de personnages (OC) - Flashbacks.

 **Rating :** M - Sexe entre homme.

 **Résumé** : [LV/HP] Harry Potter était le Garçon qui-avait-survécu. Mais l'ironie du sort avait voulu qu'il soit également la réincarnation de l'amant assassiné de Voldemort. Cette année promettait d'être bien plus étranges que toutes celles qu'il avait passé à Poudlard.

Alors qu'il se prépare pour sa sixième année, Harry devient soudainement bien plus intelligent qu'il ne l'était auparavant et se retrouve hanté par les souvenirs de sa vie passée pendant son sommeil. Mais lorsque Voldemort finit par comprendre qui est réellement Harry, les choses changent. AU.

 **Signification des noms** : Je voulais mettre tout cela au clair au plus tôt : « _Anathema_ » : Une personne maudite ou condamnée à la damnation et à la destruction.

« _Mallory_ » : Ce mot vient du vieux français, et veut dire « malchanceux ».

« _Apep_ » : Nom égyptien qui signifie « onduler/glisser ». Dans la mythologie, Apep était la personnification du diable. Il est représenté sous la forme d'un serpent géant ou d'un dragon. Connu sous le nom de _Serpent du Nil_ ou du _Lézard Diabolique_ , il était un des ennemis du Dieu Soleil.

 **La Symbolique Animal** : « Panthère » - Gardienne de l'énergie, compréhension de la mort, Capacité à voir les ténèbres, la mort et les renaissances.

« Chien » - Guide, protection, loyauté, fidélité, dévotion, confiance ( le « sinistros » est l'image fantomatique d'une énorme bête à l'allure d'un chien, en voir un est un présage de mort).

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'avais pensée à faire de cette histoire, une histoire avec des jumeaux Potter, mais je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de faire d'un OC le garçon qui a survécu. J'avais, de toute façon, déjà pensé à faire de Harry le garçon qui a survécu

Mais je continue à ne pas aimer l'idée de donner à un OC une part aussi grande dans l'intrigue. Un p'tit truc marrant pour vous à savoir.

 **Note de la traductrice** : Comme précisé sur mon profil, voici la nouvelle publication de la traduction de New Divide, commencé il y a de cela plusieurs années par moi-même. Pour faire court, j'ai totalement (mais alors totalement) perdu accès à mon compte « Ravenkey », ce qui m'a un peu démotivé. Et oui, malgré l'avancée que je faisais dans la traduction, je ne pouvais rien vous poster. Il me reste deux chapitres à traduire.

J'ai préféré tout vous traduire d'un coup avant de commencer à la reposter pour être sûr que, cette fois, vous aurez l'occasion de la lire en entier. Shame on me. Je présente mes plus plates excuses à tous ceux qui ont attendu la suite de cette traduction pendant si longtemps.

Je ne suis même pas sûr que ceux qui suivaient l'histoire puisse un jour retrouver cette version entière, étant donné qu'elle est maintenant sur deux profils différents. J'ai fais des petites corrections aux chapitres 1 à 10 (notamment d'orthographes) mais sinon, rien de plus. Je posterai l'histoire complète au fur et à mesure de la semaine, histoire d'avoir le temps de me relire. Bonne lecture !

XXX

Je me souviens des ciels noirs, des lumières tous autour de moi.

Je me souvenais de chaque éclat de lumière alors que le temps commençait à tout estomper,

Comme le signe effrayant du Destin qui m'avait finalement trouvé.

Et je n'entendais rien d'autre que ta voix. Ai-je eu ce que je méritais ? - Linkin Park.

 **Chapitre 1**

Juin 1997.

Little Whinging était un petit village tout à fait ordinaire. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais pas petit non plus. Et cela avait semblé convenir parfaitement à M. et Mme Dursley lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'emménager quelques années auparavant. Normal et bien ordonné, avec un grand nombre de voisins à espionner et plein de petits parcs où leurs futurs enfants pourraient jouer. La résidence du 4 Privet Drive n'aurait pas pu être plus ordinaire, même si elle l'avait voulu.

La seule chose un peu moins ordinaire dans cette maison concernait l'un de ses habitants, un sorcier nommé Harry Potter : Le neveu de Pétunia Dursley. Les Dursley avaient été forcé à prendre soin d'Harry lorsque ses parents étaient morts seize ans plus tôt, et, malgré le fait qu'il passait une majorité de l'année dans un pensionnat en Ecosse, il restait pour eux un fardeau.

En temps normal Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas : Il n'aimait pas vraiment non plus sa famille Moldue. Mais, cette dernière année à l'école avait été particulièrement difficile pour lui. Deux ans plus tôt, son parrain à qui il tenait tant était mort. Il ne connaissait Sirius que depuis deux ans au moment de sa mort mais Harry avait été terriblement marqué par son meurtre. Il y avait quelque chose chez l'homme qui l'avait poussé à l'aimer au-delà de toutes raisons et de toutes limites. Il avait eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà connu longtemps auparavant, et pas seulement lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Et alors que le garçon avait pensé commencer à faire son deuil et à aller de l'avant, comme beaucoup pensaient qu'il devrait faire, celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père avait été tué, il y a de cela un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. La mort du Directeur l'avait dévasté, envoyant son esprit dans un océan de désespoir. Comment était-il supposé vaincre Voldemort sans l'aide de son mentor ?

La maison était calme, comme toujours lorsque la nuit touchait à sa fin. Etrangement, Harry était entrain de dormir : D'habitude, il se battait pour rester éveiller le plus longtemps possible. Ces derniers temps, il faisait des rêves étranges. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à ceux qu'envoyaient Voldemort mais, ce n'était pas des rêves ordinaires pour autant. Des choses se passaient dedans. Des choses que Harry pouvait comprendre et relier entre elles. Et elles évoquaient en lui une désagréable impression de déjà-vu malgré le fait qu'il ne les ait jamais vécues.

Parfois, ces rêves ressemblaient plus à des cauchemars.

Parfois, ils commençaient comme des cauchemars.

 _Harry se rua sur le médaillon, positionnant celui-ci au creux de sa main avant de se détourner du bassin. Il revint aux côtés de Dumbledore qui était accroupis un peu plus loin, juste au bord de l'Ile : Un peu trop d'ailleurs au gout d'Harry._

 _« Je l'ai Professeur » appela Harry. Il pouvait entendre sa propre voix, comme si quelqu'un d'autre parlait à sa place, mais il sentait néanmoins ses lèvres bouger pour former les mots. C'était étrange comme rêve. Une sorte de mélange entre un vrai rêve et la visite d'une pensine. « Allons-y » dit-il à son Directeur._

 _Dumbledore ne fit que le regarder prudemment : « De l'eau ? » supplia-t-il, sa voix devenu rauque d'avoir trop crier. « S'il te plait ? »_

 _Harry bondit jusqu'au bassin, se saisissant de la coupe, et lorsque son sort pour conjurer de l'eau échoua, il la plongea directement dans l'étrange eau trouble qui entourait l'Ile où ils se tenaient. Il souleva la coupe._

 _Harry regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il se trouvait dans la tour d'Astronomie. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il essayait comme il pouvait de se libérer du sort de Dumbledore. Sa main était serrée autour du faux médaillon qui se balançait dangereusement au bout de ses doigts. Harry espérait presque que celui-ci tombe au sol. Le bruit qu'il ferait en heurtant le sol ferait comprendre aux occupants de la pièce qu'ils étaient observés. Et cela arrêterait Snape assez longtemps, le temps qu'il trouve l'origine du bruit._

 _La pièce fut envahie par une lumière verte. Draco et Severus détournèrent le regard pour se protéger les yeux, mais Harry lui, n'avait pas d'autre choix que de regarder droit devant lui et d'observer la scène. Son hurlement silencieux ne fut jamais entendu alors que Dumbledore chutait gracieusement à travers la fenêtre, son dos arqué en arrière (Et cela lui rappela tellement la mort de Sirius…). Au moment où Harry pu de nouveau bouger et serrer la chaine du médaillon à s'en blesser la main, il sut qu'à ce moment précis, Dumbledore était mort._

 _Il baissa les yeux sur le bijou. Il était si modeste. Si criard et voyant. Ce n'était certainement pas une chose à laquelle Voldemort aurait prêté attention si ce n'est pour la lettre « S » gravé avec raffinement sur le devant, et qui le marquait donc comme la possession de Salazar Serpentard. Sa main serra une nouvelle fois le bijou avant qu'il ne se rut hors de la tour pour poursuivre Snape, criant le nom de l'homme alors que le médaillon, lui, échouait au sol._

 _XXX_

Avril 1947.

 _Tom fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir le Médaillon, le laissant pendre lâchement entre ses doigts alors qu'il le tendait à Anathema pour que le garçon puisse le voir._

 _\- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le jeune Voldemort à son amant._

 _A à peine 21 ans, Tom dégageait déjà une aura de pouvoir si forte que les quelques passants de la rue la moins connu de Londres s'écartaient sur son passage._

 _Ils le contournaient et changeaient même parfois de direction pour l'éviter._

 _La beauté aux cheveux noirs eut un sourire. Ses yeux étaient d'une teinte verte éclatante, sa peau, aussi pâle que de la porcelaine et ses lèvres pulpeuse était d'un rose pâle. Il tandis une de ses mains et glissa un de ses doigts le long du symbole complexe que formait le « S » sur le devant du Médaillon. « Un peu trop, tu ne penses pas ? »_

 _Tom rit doucement. Sa main effleurant légèrement la joue d'Anathema, son pouce caressant la pommette du garçon. « Il a un jour appartenu au grand Salazar Serpentard, Ana. Il n'existe pas d'objet plus beau. »_

 _« Pas même moi ? » le taquina Ana dans un sourire, ses yeux brillant avec amusement._

 _Tom se pencha en avant, ses lèvres effleuraient à peine celle d'Anathema alors qu'il lui murmurait « Tu n'es pas un objet, non ? »_

 _Une voix s'éleva derrière eux, les surprenant tous les deux. « Non, mais il est magnifique pas vrai ? »_

 _Tom se retourna brusquement, et ses yeux se plissèrent en se posant sur la Moldue en petite tenu, accoudée à un des murs. Elle se lécha les lèvres et s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant tout en fixant Ana, inconsciente du danger que représentait Tom Riddle. « Envie d'un petit tour mon joli ? Je ne suis pas cher, je te le promets. » Ses doigts se pressèrent soudainement contre la lèvre inférieure d'Ana, et le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers son amant._

 _Anathema déglutit difficilement en croisant le regard de Tom. L'homme était furieux. Vraiment furieux. Son visage était devenu blanc comme de la craie, et ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rouge vive, une couleur de sang. Sa baguette était dans sa main libre et il la pointait tout droit entre les épaules de la femme._

 _« Éloigne-toi de mon partenaire » grogna-t-il lentement, ses mots n'étaient plus qu'à moitié en anglais._

 _Elle ne se retourna même pas pour le regarder. Au lieu de cela, elle se pressa un peu plus contre Anathema, ignorant ses vaines tentatives pour la pousser sans la blesser. Puis elle murmura à l'oreille du garçon : « Dis à ta petite prude de rentrer chez elle, ou de te partager avec moi. »_

 _Tom laissa échappé un sifflement d'entre ses lèvres, et, dans un éclat de lumière verte, le corps désarticulé de la prostituée s'affaissa. Ana poussa un grognement alors que le poids sur lui se faisait plus lourd, mais Tom attrapa le corps par l'épaule pour le jeter au sol, loin d'Anathema._

 _Dans la main de Tom, le médaillon se mit à briller vivement d'une lumière blanche pendant quelques secondes. Une fois que la lumière se fut évanouie, même Ana pouvait affirmer qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent maintenant. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là auparavant. Quelque chose de mauvais_. **1**

 _XXX_

Juin 1997.

Harry se releva brusquement dans son lit. Il haletait bruyamment, sa main pressée contre sa bouche dans l'espoir d'atténuer le son de sa respiration, effrayé à l'idée de réveiller sa famille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Voldemort tuer quelqu'un pendant son sommeil. Mais c'était la première, selon ses souvenirs, et de ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore, qu'il voyait Voldemort blessé quelqu'un pour **défendre** qui que ce soit. C'était surprenant. C'était comme si Voldemort s'était un jour véritablement soucier d'autre chose que de l'immortalité.

Il avait déjà fait des rêves où Voldemort et cet étranger couchaient ensemble. Il les avait vu s'embrasser, parler ensemble, planifier la domination du monde. Mais c'était la toute première fois, le premier rêve où Harry pouvait honnêtement admettre qu'un jour, Tom Riddle avait sans doute été humain.

 _XXX_

Vernon Dursley n'était pas un homme qu'on pouvait qualifier de bon. Les gens pouvaient bien le prendre pour quelqu'un d'avenant et poli, mais ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment, eux, pensaient autrement. Harry le connaissait tout particulièrement, et, plus il passait de temps en sa compagnie, plus il le détestait. En général, le garçon s'occupait en s'imaginant à quel point il serait drôle d'inviter ses amis sorciers à lui rendre visite dans sa jolie maison moldue si quelconque et ordinaire. Il n'aurait jamais osé, évidement. La rage de son oncle aurait sans aucun doute gâché ce bref instant de joie, mais c'était néanmoins très drôle à imaginer.

Parfois Harry s'imaginait comment ce serait, si quelqu'un venait et l'emmenait loin d'ici. Ou si les Dursley finissaient pour une quelconque raison en prison, ou s'ils étaient tués dans un accident de voiture comme ils l'avaient prétendu pour les parents d'Harry. Il ne pensait pas pour autant avoir jamais sincèrement souhaité leur mort. N'avait-il pas refusé, lorsque Voldemort lui avait proposé de « s'occuper » de sa famille lorsqu'il n'était qu'en première année ? Après tout, où irait-il sinon ? Il se serait senti coupable de leur mort biensûr, mais ça n'aurait pas été la plus grande préoccupation du jeune garçon de onze ans.

Non, Harry pouvait bien les imaginer mourir, mais, lorsque les choses tournaient mal, Harry avait toujours espéré que personne d'autre ne mourrait pour lui.

Enfin, d'habitude.

A l'heure actuelle, Harry était surtout heureux de ne pas avoir sa baguette à porté de main. Il ne pouvait plus supporter les conneries que débitait Vernon. Harry n'avait qu'une envie, qu'un besoin : que l'homme insiste ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus sur ce terrain là, et il aurait été ravis de lui jeter une malédiction telle que sa vie ne tiendrait alors plus qu'à un fil. La main qu'il utilisait pour se servir de sa baguette le démangeait, tant l'envie d'être utilisé était grande. Son pied tapait sans relâche sur le sol, lui hurlant de courir aller chercher sa baguette. Mais Harry restait là, à écouter silencieusement son Oncle le trainer plus bas que terre.

« Et ne parlons même pas de ta mère ! » L'oncle Vernon ouvrit sa bouche pour continuer sur sa lancé, mais Harry brandit sa main devant son visage. Il serra le poing et imagina la sensation lourde et familière de sa baguette entre ses doigts, contre sa paume.

« Ne parlez pas de ma Mère ! » Lily Potter avait toujours été un sujet sensible chez Harry. Son père était mort pour les protéger tous les deux de Voldemort et Harry aimait son père profondément. Mais, ça faisait toujours plus mal d'entendre sa mère se faire insulter. Cette même femme qui était morte uniquement pour le protéger **lui**.

« Écoute-moi bien maintenant, espèce de sale petite m- ! » Mais encore une fois, Harry l'interrompu.

« _Sectusempra_! » Cria-t-il. Vernon écarquilla les yeux et son visage pâlit en entendant le mot « magique » alors il recula rapidement, les mains dressées devant son visage. Ce fut la seule chose qui se passa. Sans baguette, Harry était incapable de conjurer le sort. Le jeune homme laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, ses doigts toujours crispés. Ses yeux verts écarquillés, il leva les yeux sur la silhouette toujours vivante de son oncle qui avait maintenant rejoint sa tante et son cousin, tout aussi horrifiés.

« Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas… » Bégaya Harry. Sa mâchoire tremblait alors que sa gorge nouée l'empêchait de prononcer plus de mots. Il ne pouvait plus parler, pouvait à peine respirer : Il était en état de choc. Pourquoi avait-il essayé d'utiliser **ce** sort ? Alors qu'il avait vu ce qu'il avait fait à Malfoy, il l'avait quand même crié tout haut, en espérant qu'il marche à nouveau et que personne ne vienne soigner Vernon !

Harry fit volteface et ignora les membres de sa famille qui se serrait les un contre les autres comme pour se protéger de leur propre chair et sang. Il s'enfuit de la maison, comme si les Mangemorts étaient à ses trousses. Harry courut le long du quartier du Privet Drive puis de Wisteria Walk, de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune chance d'apercevoir la maison du Numéro 4.

Puis enfin il s'effondra au sol. Sa cicatrice avait commencé à lui faire mal et Harry pressa une de ses mains contre son front alors que sa main droite mimait inconsciemment le mouvement de baguette du sectusempra.

Il resta là toute la nuit, terrifié à l'idée de rentrer et de faire face à ce qu'il avait failli faire. Comment pourrait-il revenir en sachant qu'il serait déçu que son sort n'ait pas marché ? Harry fronça les sourcils, serrant autant qu'il pouvait son poing droit pour s'empêcher d'imiter le mouvement du sort.

Et alors que le soleil se levait, il se promit de retourner chez les Dursley et ne plus être tenter de les blesser à nouveau.

Il ne le serait plus.

Il espérait.

 **XXX**

 **Note de l'Auteur** :

 **1** \- D'après le Lexicon d'HP et de Dumbledore, Tom Riddle se sert de la mort d'une prostituée Moldue pour créer l'Horcrux du Médaillon. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Alors je l'ai arranger comme ça. Nous savons tous que les Serpentard son follement possessif, n'est-ce pas ?

Okey, je vais essayer d'être aussi précise que possible quant à la chronologie. La plupart de ce que j'ai trouvé vient du Lexicon HP et le reste, c'est moi qui l'aie créé. J'ai aussi envie de dire « C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tom s'est servi de la mort de Mimi geignarde pour créer l'Horcrux du journal ? Mais elle est morte un an avant que Tom ne soit au courant de ce qu'était un Horcrux. Est-il possible de tuer et d'attendre un long moment avant de se servir de cette mort ? A un moment le Lexique dit que c'est la mort de Mimi geignarde qui a créé l'Horcrux du Journal et à un autre moment, c'est le meurtre du père de Tom et de ses grands-parents qui est utilisé pour créer le Journal… et la Bague. Je suis confuse. »


	2. Chaptitre 2 sur 16

**Chapitre 2**

31 Juillet 1997.

 _Le Basilic plongea une nouvelle fois sur lui. Harry recula brusquement en laissant échapper un cri, n'échappant que de peu au mouvement sec de la gueule gigantesque du serpent. Le dos fermement appuyé contre la paroi froide derrière lui, il tenait fermement l'épée de Gryffondor tout contre lui : Il n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Même aveugle, le Basilic pourrait toujours le trouver._

 _Le garçon tremblait. Ses doigts serraient nerveusement la poignée de l'épée alors que son autre main en caressait la lame avec douceur et tendresse. Cette épée était importante. Quelque chose en elle le poussait à vouloir en prendre soin, et Harry se promit silencieusement que, peu importe ce qui lui arrivait, il ferait en sorte que rien n'abime cette épée._

 _Un des crochets du basilic s'enfonça dans son bras alors qu'Harry plongeait l'épée au plus profond de la gueule de l'animal, transperçant ainsi son palais et son cerveau. Dans un rugissement, le Basilic secoua sauvagement sa tête dans tous les sens, se s'arrachant lui-même de l'épée d'Harry, mais lui laissant son crochet planté profondément dans le bras. Et tandis que le serpent agonisait en se contorsionnant et en sifflant furieusement, Harry rampa au sol, laissant le peu de force qui lui restait encore à tenir l'épée dans une de ses mains. Il ne voulait pas la laisser là. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici._

 _Le crochet se retrouva soudainement dans sa main et il l'abattit violement vers le sol, encore et encore. Le crochet se plantait dans le journal et, à chaque fois qu'il en ressortait, de l'encre en jaillissait, aspergeant le visage d'Harry comme l'aurait fait une artère que l'on aurait tranché. Il le poignarda une dernière fois, épuisé, mais souriant avec satisfaction à la vu d'un Tom Riddle hurlant de douleur._

 _Tom se mit à briller, d'une lueur blanche et aveuglante tout en continuant de pousser des hurlements. Harry s'affala au sol et laissa enfin tomber le crochet, complètement vidé de ses forces. A ses côtés, Ginny commença à s'agiter faiblement mais Harry n'eut pas la force de la regarder ne serait-ce qu'une minute entière._

 _Son attention était entièrement tournée vers l'épée de Gryffondor et sur le phénix qui voltait au dessus de façon possessive. Si Harry en avait eu la force, il aurait jeté une malédiction à la créature._

 _XXX_

Novembre 1943.

 _Anathema marchait prudemment, sa main pressée contre celle plus chaude de Tom. « Fais-moi confiance » lui souffla le jeune Voldemort. Ses yeux bleu marine regardèrent avec tendresse le visage rosit de son amant._

 _« Où allons-nous ? Sommes-nous arrivés ? » Demanda Ana. Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il portait un bandeau autour des yeux : Ayant refusé que Tom lui jette un sort pour le rendre temporairement aveugle, ils avaient dû avoir recours à une méthode un peu plus Moldue. Anathema n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé le noir. Peu importe que Tom soit avec lui ou non, il continuait à ne pas aimer l'idée de ne pas être capable de voir alors qu'on le trainait à travers les tunnels sous terrains qui menaient à la Chambre des Secrets._

 _« C'est une surprise. Je te promets que tu vas adorer. » En dépit du tissu noir attaché autour la tête d'Ana et qui cachait ses magnifiques yeux verts, Tom su qu'ils étincelèrent. « Nous sommes presque arrivé, amour. »_

 _Le serpentard de sixième année continua son avancé et Anathema n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre et de le laisser le traîner derrière lui._

 _Il pouvait entendre quelque chose couler, et le son que faisaient les gouttes d'eau en rencontrant les flaques d'eaux au sol lui semblaient bien plus fort qu'avant qu'il n'ait les yeux bandés. La main libre d'Ana se crispa le long de son corps. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Tom, il lui aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter, mais il n'aimait pas se sentir vulnérable. Il avait toujours fais de son mieux pour être fort et autonome, alors autant dire que se laisser guider en aveugle était l'essence même de ce qu'il considérait comme être faible et vulnérable. Il n'était pas faible. Il ne voulait pas être faible. Il ne voulait pas laisser son père avoir raison à son propos._

 _« Tom, est-ce que tu peux me retirer le bandeau. S'il te plait. » Murmura Anathema. Il pressa légèrement la main de Tom. Un instant plus tard, le plus âgé murmurait quelque chose d'intelligible et le morceau de tissu noir s'échoua doucement au sol. Ana cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, essayant de réhabituer ses yeux à la faible lumière de la Chambre._

 _Les murs étaient crasseux et humides, de l'eau ruisselaient tout le long, ainsi que du plafond. Mais, Anathema ne s'était pas attendu à mieux en matière de décors. L'endroit se situait dans les sous terrain après tout. Personne d'autre n'en connaissait l'existence. Aucune autre personne vivante à part eux, alors il était évident que l'endroit aurait besoin d'un bon coup de balais. Peut-être pourrait-il convaincre un de ses elfes de maison de venir à Poudlard sans le dire à son père ? Ou Voldemort pouvait aussi demander à en emprunter un aux Malfoy._

 _« Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé » Lui promit Tom. Il glissa de nouveau sa main dans la sienne et continua à tirer le plus jeune derrière lui. Le cinquième année regardait tout autour de lui, les yeux grand ouverts alors que Tom sifflaient en Fourchelangue et que le mur de pierre_ _devant eux commençait soudainement à se briser._

 _« C'est comme entrer au Chemin de Traverse ! » Ana laissa échapper un halètement alors qu'une brèche apparaissait dans le mur, devenant de plus en plus large de brique en brique. Ana se sépara de Tom, dégageant sa main de l'étreinte de son amant pour se précipiter dans la Chambre._

 _Cette pièce était tout aussi sale, mais Ana n'y fit pas plus attention. Il courut au travers de ce qui semblait presque être un lac d'eau, parcourant la salle d'un bout à l'autre, indifférent au fait que ses chaussures étaient probablement fichus. « Oh, regarde Tom ! » Cria-t-il en pointant différentes parties du mur à mesure qu'il avançait. Il y avait des gravures tout au long de la chambre, la plupart étaient des sortes de gribouillis et de lignes et Tom lui expliqua que c'était la forme écrite du Fourchelangue. Ana fit glisser ses doigts le long des formes en essayant de les mémoriser. « Dis-moi les mots, Tom, s'il te plait » Demanda-t-il doucement, en levant ses yeux verts implorant vers l'autre garçon._

 _Alors Tom commença lire._

 _Une fois que la curiosité d'Anathema fut satisfaite, Tom lui attrapa de nouveau la main et la tira d'un coup sec pour ramener Ana contre son torse. Ses bras s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de la nuque du garçon aux yeux bleu marines alors que le bras de ce dernier se refermait autour de la taille plus mince de l'autre garçon._

 _« Tiens-moi bien » intima t-il au plus jeune. « Il y a quelqu'un que je veux te présenter. » Il pointa leurs pieds de sa baguette « Levicorpus » dit-il calmement. Ils commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs. Avec un large sourire, Anathema fixa le sol qui défilait sous eux, ses bras serrés étroitement autour du cou de Tom. « Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber » Lui glissa doucement l'Héritier de Serpentard._

 _« Je sais mais, tu sais bien à quel point j'aime voler. Je détesterais oublier que tu n'es pas un balai et te lâcher… »_

 _Tom rit doucement, sa poitrine tressautant contre celle d'Anathema. « Non en effet, mais je suis quand même plus amusant à chevaucher qu'un balais non ? »_

 _Ana rougit furieusement et détourna la tête dans un halètement. Le jeune garçon de quinze ans rougissait comme un puceau à chaque fois que quelque chose d'un tant soit peu sexuel était mentionné malgré le fait qu'il ait déjà perdu sa virginité depuis l'été dernier._

 _Ils se posèrent directement en face de la statue qui représentait le visage de Salazar Serpentard. La statue était aussi haute que la chambre, et bien assez grande à elle seule. La bouche avait presque la taille d'une petite porte et d'un mouvement de baguette, la statue commença à baillé, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent assez largement pour que Tom puisse y passer et tirer son amant après lui._

 _« Bienvenu dans le sanctuaire de Serpentard. Viens, Ana » Tom ramena le garçon contre lui._

 _Anathema eu un sourire alors qu'il marchait à petit pas rapide pour garder le rythme des enjambées plus grandes de Tom. Il n'avait jamais vu Tom être aussi heureux et enthousiaste a propos de quelque chose qui n'impliquait pas un sort de magie noir ou tout autre. C'était agréable, de voir Tom agir comme n'importe quel humain normal ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pensa-t-il._

« **Viens à moi, ma jolie, je voudrais te présenter mon compagnon**. » _Siffla bruyamment Tom. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et ne fit qu'attendre._

 _La pièce où ils étaient était splendide. Ana n'était pas certain qu'elle est toujours été aussi propre où si Tom avait simplement fait du nettoyage de la pièce une priorité, mais elle était maintenant incroyable. Il y avait des étagères remplies de livres contre l'un des murs, et sur celui opposé s'étendait un canapé, des coussins et un divan. Le mur complètement nu près de la porte qu'il avait emprunté pour entrer s'ouvrit soudainement. Un basilic se glissa à travers la nouvelle ouverture, ses yeux clos, et il se stoppa juste devant Tom, lui sifflant en réponse._

 _Anathema trembla légèrement, mais, ce n'était pas de la peur. Il savait que le Basilic était dangereux, mais il était avec Tom. Tom ne laisserait jamais quoi que ce soit lui arriver. Lorsque Tom parla, il frissonna de nouveau. Entendre son amant parler Fourchelangue lui envoyait toujours des frissons dans tout le corps, et Tom trouvait sa réaction face a cette langue très agréable. Il aimait assez prononcer le nom d'Anathema dans le langage des serpents lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, juste pour sentir Anathema trembler sous lui et se serrer de plaisir autour de lui._

 _Le basilic baissa son énorme tête : ses yeux clos faisaient désormais directement face au visage d'Ana._

 _« Ravi de te rencontrer » lui dit Ana. Tom traduisit ses mots en Fourchelangue._

 _« Elle a dit que tu sentais merveilleusement bon » Le Basilic rajouta alors quelque chose et un froncement de sourcils apparu sur le visage de Tom. Sa baguette était dans sa main, et il l'agita de façon menaçante, même si le serpent ne pouvait pas le voir, tout en sifflant quelque chose qui n'était sans doute pas très plaisant.._

 _« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » demanda-t-il, amusé par la réaction de Tom._

 _« Elle se demandait si elle avait le droit de te dévorer si tu revenais ici tout seul. » marmonna Tom. « Je l'ai remise sur le droit chemin, ne t'inquiète pas Amour » Il se pencha en avant et passa un de ses bras autour de la taille d'Anathema._

 _« Je n'étais pas inquiet » répliqua doucement Ana. « Je suis avec toi. »_

 _Un peu plus tard, Tom avait enfin réussis à convaincre le Basilic de retourner dans sa tanière. Il avait dû mentir, apparemment, et lui dire qu'Anathema était sur le point de partir et que seul Tom resterait ici. Ana estima que la situation aurait pu être drôle si ce n'est le fait que le serpent aurait pu ne pas obéir, et qu'il aurait sans doute été dévoré avant que Tom n'ait pu l'aider à s'échapper de la pièce. Enfin, il s'inquiétait pour rien, comme d'habitude._

 _Il marchait lentement à travers la pièce, ses doigts effleurant les peintures et autres couvertures de livres. Il s'assit sur une des chaises, se releva et s'assit sur une autre, puis sur une autre, juste pour pouvoir toutes les essayer. Tom lui se prélassait sur le seul divan, son journal appuyé contre sa poitrine alors qu'il inscrivait quelque chose sur les pages jaunis._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu écris Tom ? » Demanda Ana avec curiosité tout en se laissant tombé au sol, au pied de Tom._

 _« Je suis entrain d'y décrire ma rage si mon animal arrivait un jour à te dévorer. Je veux que le monde entier sache qu'essayer de te dévorer ne serait pas une très bonne idée. » répondit-il lentement, sa voix était froide mais Ana leva les yeux à temps pour voir ses yeux bleus marines brillés avec amusement avant que la lueur ne disparaissent._

 _« Ah ? » répliqua-t-il, curieux, « Et comment serait ta rage dis moi ? »_

 _« Enragé mon amour. Comment voudrais-tu qu'elle soit ? » Anathema fronça légèrement les sourcils à la réponse ridicule de Tom. Il se releva légèrement pour lui mettre une petite tape sur la jambe. « Ce que j'y écris ne te concerne pas. Quand je trouverais ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, quand je saurais si c'est possible, alors je t'informerai de tout. »_

 _« Et quand tu me le diras, et que tu demanderas indubitablement mon aide, alors je le l'offrirais entièrement. » lui promit solennellement le garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et Tom se baissa, se penchant au-dessus de lui, pour joindre doucement leurs lèvres ensemble._

 _« Je ne demande rien d'autre que ton entier dévouement ainsi que ton entière participation, Ana. Tu le sais bien. » Le taquina gentiment Tom. Il referma son journal et laissa sa plume entre les pages._

 _« Oh, et quand est-il de cette même dévotion dont tu m'as fait la promesse ? » demanda le sorcier aux yeux verts._

 _« Désires-tu une démonstration de ma dévotion ? » L'interrogea Tom. Et sans attendre de réponse, il se laissa glissa du divan et vint s'agenouiller devant Anathema. D'une légère poussée, Ana se laissa tomber en arrière, sur le sol recouvert de moquette. Tom rampa sur lui, et resta au-dessus de lui, soutenu par ses coudes. Des lèvres douces rencontrèrent brièvement les siennes avant que Tom ne se relève légèrement avec un petit sourire satisfait._

 _« Et si je ne veux pas ? » le titilla doucement Ana alors même qu'il se relevait lui aussi pour presser ses lèvres contre le menton de Tom._

 _« Oserais-tu me défier ? » souffla Tom avant que leurs bouches ne se réunissent à nouveau._

 _XXX_

 **Mai 1995.**

 **« Oserais-tu me défier, Lucius ? » Dit-il à voix basse.**

 **Le blond se recroquevilla devant lui, se tassant sur lui-même à même le sol, ses robes noires de Mangemort s'étalaient autour de lui et sa capuche était ramenée en arrière, laissant son visage à découvert. Lucius Malfoy avait de sérieux ennuis, et il le savait pertinemment.**

 **On lui avait ordonné de veiller sur le journal du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, de le protéger. Mais cela faisait si longtemps depuis la défaite du sorcier que Lucius avaient supposé qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Il avait donné le journal au plus jeune des enfants d'Arthur Weasley pour prendre sa revanche, sachant pertinemment que si la gamine était attrapée en possession d'un tel objet de magie noir, cela apporterait surement des ennuis à la famille.**

 **Et pourtant, ça lui était retombé dessus.**

 **« Mon Seigneur, pardonnez-moi, » plaida Lucius. Une malédiction fondit tout droit sur lui, le coupant au milieu de sa phrase. Lucius hurla alors que le « Cruciatus » faisait bouillir son sang. La douleur était atroce, et il supplia pour que ça s'arrête entre deux hurlements d'agonie.**

 **« Tu n'as aucune excuse, mon cher ami fuyard. Tu as échappé à ton châtiment la semaine dernière. Je t'ai épargné une humiliation publique alors même que tu as été le plus déloyal. Mais là, maintenant, je ne peux pas te laisser repartir sans te faire souffrir un peu. » Le Mage Noir respira profondément, il pouvait sentir la peur de l'homme alors qu'il se penchait sur lui. « Tu as détruit quelque chose qui m'était très précieux. Et je tiens aux choses précieuses, Lucius. »**

 **« Je vous jure mon seigneur, je vous jure que je vais réparer ma faute… Je vais... Je vais faire de mon mieux, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, quoi que vous demandiez. Mais s'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi ! » L'homme sanglotait presque. Lucius Malfoy, le fier pure sang suppliait à genoux devant un sang mêlé, essayant vaillamment de retenir des larmes de douleurs et de terreur. « S'il vous plait ? » murmura-t-il.**

 **Une main aux longs doigts osseux et froids parcourut le visage de Lucius. L'homme était beau, pensa Voldemort. Mais sa beauté ne valait rien comparer à celle d'Anathema.**

 **Une vive douleur s'empara de sa poitrine en pensant au garçon mort. Il y avait des dizaines d'années qu'il n'avait plus pensé à son ancien amant. Et avec la pensée de son nom, d'autres vinrent envahir sa mémoire, des souvenirs du temps passé aux côtés du jeune Serptentard aux yeux verts. Le Seigneur Noir fit quelques pas en arrière, loin de Lucius, et il posa les yeux rouges et vitreux sur l'homme accroupis.**

 **« Disparais de ma vue Malfoy. » Siffla-t-il avec rage. Il voulait torturer et tuer mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un fidèle si tôt après son retour. Et puis, ça effraierait toute recrue potentielle. Il était fou, pas stupide.**

 **Les pensées d'Anathema tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, mélangées à d'autres pensées comme celles de Potter, qui une fois de plus lui avait échappé. Sa colère s'amplifia. Il jeta un sort en direction de la porte, mais Lucius s'était déjà échappé et fermait rapidement la porte derrière lui. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette et il siffla tout bas, longuement et avec colère.**

 **Il devait planifier une attaque, juste une petite. Il voulait rester hors des radars du ministère le temps de retrouver ses forces et renforcer son armé. Mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas assisté à une torture de Moldu un tant soit peu décente.**

 _XXX_

1er Août 1997.

Le mariage de Bill et de Fleur avait été magnifique.

Cependant, comme tout ce qui était agréable dans la vie d'Harry, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Presque aussitôt après que les vœux aient été échangés, que les jeunes mariés se soient embrassés et qu'ils aient coupé la première part du gâteau, des Mangemorts transplantèrent un peu partout dans le Terrier. Les gens hurlaient et criaient, hystériques, en essayant de sauver leurs vies. Seule une poignée eut l'idée de rester et de combattre. Harry était l'un d'eux.

Il leva sa baguette, la pointant droit sur un des hommes drapés d'un manteau noir qui approchait. « _Duro_! » cria-t-il. Il eut le plaisir de voir les yeux du Mangemort s'élargir de surprise - ou bien étais ce de la peur ? - sous son masque. Harry ne le savait pas avant de voir le sorcier se changer complètement en pierre mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que le sortilège tuait. Le sort était initialement prévu pour envouter les objets inanimés, mais Harry n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'ensorceler des plateaux et des tasses pour frapper les Mangemorts avec ! Il ne laisserait personne mourir le jour du mariage de son frère.

« _Duro_! » cria-t-il en direction d'un autre sorcier masqué. « _Expulso_! » cria-t-il une seconde plus tard alors qu'un Mangemort s'était faufilé derrière Mme Weasley. Harry n'avait jusqu'alors jamais réalisé qu'il connaissait ce sort. Il n'était pas sûr de son effet mais c'était la première chose à lui être venu à l'esprit et il l'avait crié tout haut sans vraiment y penser.

Aussitôt que le sort frappa le Mangemort, celui-ci explosa. Son sang, ses organes et des fragments de ses os s'envolèrent dans toutes les directions. Harry plongea au sol pour éviter d'être touché par un pied arraché. Il ne pensait pas réessayer ce sort. A moins que le combat ne deviennent particulièrement désespéré, et même là, il espérait que personne ne le verrait s'en servir. Comment pourrait-il expliquer le fait qu'il connaisse un sortilège aussi noir alors qu'il ne le savait même pas lui-même ?

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et passa ses bras autour de son torse. Sachant instinctivement que ce n'était pas un de ses amis, il pointa sa baguette sous son bras et jeta le sort d' _Expulsion-d'Entrailles_. Un autre sort qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir dans son répertoire.

Un horrible bruit de gargouillement retentit derrière lui, suivis d'un « plop » alors que les intestins du Mangemort étaient vomis par son estomac et qu'ils tombaient inutilement enroulé au sol. Le Sorcier bascula en avant dans un gémissement d'agonie, mais Harry ne fit que l'enjamber et jeter une autre malédiction en direction d'un autre homme masqué.

Il devenait clair que les Mangemort gagnaient. La plupart des gens n'avaient pas pris la peine de riposter. Et les quelques-uns qui avaient essayé avait été blessé ou bien avaient abandonné. Même Harry était surpris d'avoir tenu si longtemps. Si ce n'est le fait qu'il semblait savoir instinctivement la moitié des sorts qu'il avait utilisés, il aurait probablement été blessé depuis longtemps.

A peine avait-il baissé sa baguette et pensé à s'échapper qu'Hermione et Ron apparurent devant lui. Ils étaient sous sa cape d'invisibilité mais il les entendait l'appeler, même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir.

« Viens ! Mec ! Viens en dessous ! Vite ! » Lui murmura Ron.

Hermione releva le bord de la cape pour qu'Harry puisse venir s'y blottir. « Nous avons pris tes affaires. Je les ai mise dans le sac qu'Hagrid t'as donné. Je suis désolée si j'ai oublié quelque chose mais nous devions faire vite »

« Dégageons d'ici. Détruisons ces _machins_ et ce bâtard de face-de-serpent et on rentrera chez nous, d'accord ? » Répliqua Ron tout bas.

Ensemble, ils marchèrent tous les trois lentement et prudemment le long de la clôture qui entourait le Terrier. La protection anti transplanage des Mangemorts s'arrêtait là. Harry n'avait pas encore passé son permis de Transplanage mais, Ron et Hermione l'avaient, eux. Une fois qu'ils furent hors des murs de protection, Hermionne les pris tous les deux par un bras.

« Tenez-moi fort » leur intima-t-elle. Elle tourna alors les talons et ils disparurent tous trois dans un « plop ».

Dans la nuit, après s'être installé dans leurs nouvelles chambres au numéro 12 Square Grimmauld, Hermione se rendit dans la chambre d'Harry. Ron était dans la cuisine, et elle voulait parler seule à seule avec Harry. Elle voulait lui parler et, elle avait dans l'idée que, peut importe ce qu'elle apprendrait, ce ne serait pas quelque chose que Ron pourrait facilement accepter au vu de sa vision un peu limiter du noir et du blanc.

« Harry ? Comment ce fait-il que tu connaisses de tels sortilèges ! » l'interrogea-t-elle brusquement alors que le jeune homme la faisait entrer dans la pièce.

« Viens en au fait Mione, tu veux? » se moqua-t-il avant de marcher jusqu'à son lit pour s'y jeter. « Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je les ai appris du Prince au Sang-mêlé ? Et bien non. Et je ne les ai pas lu dans un livre non plus ou dans un livre de Magie Noire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne sais pas Mione. J'ai pensé à un sort et c'est la première chose qui me soit venu à l'esprit. Je les connaissais c'est tout. »

Hermione marmonna tout bas, pas réellement d'accord ou en désaccord avec ce qu'Harry avait dit. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de son excuse mais, elle lui laissait le bénéfice du doute pour l'instant.

« Et tu es au courant que la plupart des sortilèges que tu as utilisé sont considérés comme Noirs ? » le questionna-t-elle avec hésitation après un moment de silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Le sang et les morceaux d'intestins qui décorent ma robe ou bien le fait que ma cicatrice me brûle horriblement encore une heure après ? Oui, j'avais cru comprendre en effet, merci. Et tu sais quoi Mione ? Je n'en suis pas désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en servir, mais je ne suis pas désolé de l'avoir fait. Ils auraient utilisé les même sur moi s'ils en avaient eu la chance, alors je ne vais pas m'excuser pour les avoir blessé en premier. » Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et jeta un regard mauvais à sa plus proche amie.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu ressens ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout bas, les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui. Non. Peut-être ? Je ne sais plus, je me sens perdu. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment ça ce fait que je connaisse ces sorts. Et savoir que je peux les utiliser aussi facilement en sachant que je ne connaissais même pas leur existence avant, ça me fait peur. Et j'ai adoré voir l'effet qu'ils avaient en les invoquant.. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi ? » Murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés et embués de larmes.

Hermione se déplaça jusqu'à lui et l'attira dans ses bras. « Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi. Tu es juste effrayé, comme nous tous. Et tu as raison malgré tout, ils n'auraient pas hésité à te blesser. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec les sorts que tu as utilisés, je suis contente que ce soit eux qui est été tué, et pas toi. Je vais faire des rechercher pour comprendre comment tu peux soudainement te mettre à savoir des choses. Enfin, si j'arrive à trouver un moment libre. » Elle se releva et lui sourit.

« Je sais Mione, merci »

« Repose-toi un peu. Je te verrais demain matin. »

Elle le laissa alors seul, fermant la porte derrière elle. Mais Harry ne pu se détendre dans son lit qu'après avoir levé sa baguette vers la porte et conjurer un complexe sort de protection dont il n'avait aucun espoir d'en expliquer la connaissance. Son unique prière était de se réveiller avant Hermione pour pouvoir l'enlever, car il ne ferait aucun doute qu'elle l'interrogerait aussitôt pour savoir où il avait bien pu l'apprendre aussi bien. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment ils les connaissaient, mais il supposait qu'il venait certainement de la pratique.

Cette nuit-là, il se sentit en sécurité dans son lit, protégé de ses deux amis qui ne l'aurait de toute façon jamais blessé.

Et cette nuit-là, il rêva de Voldemort.

 _XXX_

Avril 1963.

 **La Forêt était quasiment silencieuse. L'on pouvait à peine entendre un léger sifflement se perdre dans le bruissement des feuilles secouées par le vent. Il n'y avait aucun autre animal dans les environs : Tous avaient été effrayés par l'aura dangereuse du Sorcier qui parlait aux serpents.**

 **Le Cobra était anormalement long, aussi long que le sorcier était grand à vrai dire, et ses écailles étaient d'une pâle teinte verte. Vert - Comme les yeux d'Anathema.**

 **Lord Voldemort observa le serpent, le scrutant attentivement.** « Est-ce que tu comprend que je m'apprête à mettre un morceau de mon âme en toi ? » **Lui demanda-t-il. Elle ne comprendrait certainement pas ce que cela voulait dire, après tout, ce n'était qu'un animal, mais il sentait néanmoins qu'il devait lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait accepté de faire. Si elle devait devenir son animal de compagnie pour le restant de ses jours, il espérait au moins qu'elle aurait de bonne pensées à son égard, même si ce n'était le cas de personne d'autre.**

 **De toute façon, l'opinion qu'on pouvait avoir de lui n'avait aucune importance.**

 **Pas depuis qu'Anath- NON ! Il ne devait pas penser au garçon. Cela faisait 16 ans maintenant que le jeune homme était mort, bien trop longtemps pour Voldemort dont les pensées ne tournaient plus qu'autour de lui. Il avait besoin de se purifier lui-même de ce genre de pensées. Il retrouverait bientôt le monde des sorciers, il serait bientôt de retour en Angleterre et il ne pouvait pas laisser sa seule faiblesse être exposé de façon aussi flagrante.**

 **Il était temps de créer un nouvel Horcrux, pensa-t-il. Il s'en était promis sept et celui là serait le dernier. Juste un de plus et il pourrait enfin y déverser toutes ses pensées à propos de yeux verts, de cheveux noirs, de peau pâle, de lèvres douces posées contre les siennes. Tout cela ne serait plus qu'un Horcrux et enfin, Voldemort serait capable d'oublier.**

 **Tout le monde méritait le pardon après tout. Au moins de la part de quelques forces supérieures si ce n'était pas de soi-même.**

« J'avais espéré pouvoir me servir de l'épée de Griffondor pour mon dernier Horcrux. Il aurait aimé. Mais tu vas devoir le faire » **siffla-t-il au serpent. Il la connaissait depuis une semaine, il l'avait rencontré alors qu'il parcourait la forêt d'Albanie à la recherche d'un endroit pour cacher un des ses Horcruxs. Nagini, comme il l'avait nommé, était convaincu que créer un Horcrux, que joindre un morceau de son âme, désormais en lambeaux, dans son propre corps était similaire à un « accouplement ». Il posa les yeux sur elle avec un petit sourire narquois alors qu'il lui tendait son bras droit. Elle s'enroula tout autour en utilisant ses anneaux pour se glisser plus haut jusqu'à être entièrement enrouler autour lui.** « Allons-y Nagini, » **lui dit-il** « Allons donc nous accoupler. »

 **Ils partirent ensemble à la recherche d'un sacrifice, car pour déchirer son âme, il fallait commettre un acte effroyable : le plus terrible et le plus malveillant des actes. Il fallait tuer.**

 **XXX**

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

Sinon, gardez bien à l'esprit que Tom n'a encore créé aucun Horcruxes. Son comportement changera donc en fonction des gens aux alentours et du nombre d'Horcruxes crées. De plus, tous les souvenirs canoniques (Certifiés par JKR) que nous avons sont du point de vue de Dumbledore, et nous savons tous à quel point il le détestait. Il n'y a donc pas moyen pour que Tom ait baissé sa garde en présence de l'homme assez longtemps pour que Dumbledore voit qu'il était quand même humain avant de créer ses Horcruxes.

Dites moi, vous avez remarqué, les chapitres sont plus long n'est-ce pas ? Celui là fait presque le double du premier *petit sourire* Merci encore ! Et pour tous ceux qui ne laissent pas de Review… Harry se verra pocké par… la baguette de Voldemort… Nous ne voulons pas que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ?


	3. Chapitre 3 sur 16

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Et voilà le chapitre suivant. La taille s'est encore allongée… J'espère que cela vous ira.

Pourquoi êtes-vous autant à être fasciné par le nom d'Anathema ? C'est vrai, je doute qu'un parent donnerait vraiment ce nom à ses enfants, enfaite ce n'est même pas un vrai nom. Je l'ai trouvé sur un dictionnaire en ligne ! Son vrai nom est Jason. Son père n'est qu'un bâtard.

 **Note de la traducrice :**

Tout reposter est un enfer.

 **Avertissement** concernant la seconde partie de l'avant dernière scène de ce chapitre.

 **Chapitre 3** -

4 Août 1997.

« Vous croyez qu'ils savent que nous sommes là ? » demanda Hermione. Elle regardait attentivement à travers la fenêtre tout en écartant les rideaux de façon à pouvoir garder un œil sur la place qui faisait face au Numéro 12. Deux hommes masqués y avaient transplané un peu plus tôt ce jour-là. Il était évident qu'ils étaient tous deux des Mangemorts mais ils ne semblaient pas être très dangereux pour autant. Ils se contentaient la plupart du temps de se tenir debout à gratter le sol à l'aide de leurs pieds ou à se chamailler l'un l'autre lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient.

Harry se demanda s'il existait des sorts qui permettaient aux gens de voir _à travers_ les choses, comme des édifices. Ce serait similaire à la manière dont Fol-Œil pouvait voir à travers les sorts et les malédictions avec son œil répugnant. Si un tel sort existait, alors peut être qu'en effet les Mangemorts étaient bel et bien entrain de les _observer_. Et peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle ils ne faisaient que rester dehors tranquillement, aussi calme et si peu menaçant, car à la moindre tentative du trio pour s'échapper, aller chercher de l'aide ou même se battre, ils le sauraient dans l'instant.

« Je ne pense pas. Ils en auraient envoyé d'autre. » ajouta Hermione. Elle essaya de donner à sa voix un ton calme et convaincu, mais Harry pu voir ses tremblements lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur elle. « N'est-ce pas ? » insista-t-elle, et sa voix tremblait sous la peur.

« C'est vrai » acquiesça immédiatement Harry. Il valait mieux qu'il ne partage pas sa théorie avec elle. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire si les Mangemorts pouvaient les voir ? Harry aussi le pouvait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils veulent ? » demanda Ron. Il était étendu à travers le divan, et rallumait et éteignait sans cesse son Eteignoir. «Tssssk » soupira bruyamment Hermione alors que la lumière s'éteignait une nouvelle fois, plongeant la pièce dans le noir, et se rallumait aussitôt pour l'éclairer.

« Tu peux arrêter ça ? » siffla-t-elle. « Et je pense que ce qu'ils veulent est évident Ronald. » le réprimanda-t-elle. Ron se redressa, croisant ses bras sur ses genoux, et foudroya ses pieds du regard. « Ils veulent nous capturer et nous tuer, pas de doute. »

Elle s'éloigna enfin de la fenêtre. Le livre de contes pour enfants que Dumbledore lui avait légué dans son testament avait été laissé ouvert et trainait sur un coin de la table. Elle le ramassa alors qu'elle traversait la pièce et s'assis aux côtés de Ron. Après un instant d'hésitation, Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement. Et au lieu de formuler ce qui était évident, Hermione ne fit que secouer la tête silencieusement avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Harry les regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, son cœur se serra à cette vue. Il pensa un instant que c'était dû au fait que Ginny lui manquait, mais, quand il essaya de l'imaginer, avec lui, serrer contre lui, la douleur ne s'envola pas. Il repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait la veille, à la manière dont Anathema s'était blottit tout contre Tom, assis sur ses genoux à l'époque où ils étaient tous deux étudiants à Poudlard. Et se souvenir de la manière avec laquelle Tom avait serré Ana contre lui, un peu comme le faisait Ron avec Hermione, fit naitre un sourire involontaire sur son visage. Harry pouvait encore se souvenir du sentiment de sécurité et de confort qu'il avait ressentis alors qu'il était assis sur les genoux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne devrait même pas être entrain de penser à Voldemort !

Ses yeux s'égarèrent de nouveau sur les deux hommes masqués dehors. Il se traina jusqu'au siège devant la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Harry posa son front contre la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il ne cessait de se demander combien de temps cela prendrait avant qu'ils ne repartent. Combien de temps encore seraient-ils à l'abri dans l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre sans craindre de se faire capturer pendant leur sommeil ?

Peut-être devraient-ils simplement abandonner ? Mais il n'était pas un lâche et il n'était pas stupide. Abandonner signifiait mourir. Et si Harry mourrait, il condamnait le reste de la communauté Magique avec lui.

Alors il supposait qu'il pouvait encore se battre. Combattre aussi longtemps qu'il en était capable, avant qu'il ne perde, ou bien qu'il ne gagne. Mais il ne serait pas faible ou vulnérable ou même encore inutile. Il ne laisserait pas les Dursley avoir raison à son propos.

Harry se releva, et sans même accorder un regard à l'un de ses amis, il continua de marcher jusqu'à la porte du salon. Il était déjà sur le porche lorsqu'Hermione réalisa ce qu'il comptait faire.

Le porche était toujours sous le charme de Fidelitas, les Mangemorts ne pouvaient donc pas encore le voir. Mais s'il utilisait la magie, s'il leur jetait un sort, alors ils n'auraient plus aucun doute sur sa présence.

C'était si tentant. Juste deux petits sorts et les deux hommes seraient morts. Ils ne seraient alors plus une menace, ni pour Harry, ni pour ses amis. Il n'avait pas tué Rowle et Dolohov lorsqu'ils les avaient attaqué au café de Tottenham Court Road, mais c'était différent, ils étaient alors dans un endroit publique, un territoire neutre. Ici, c'était la maison de Sirius ! Sa maison à lui désormais. De quel droit se permettaient-ils de débarquer chez lui et de le faire se sentir menacé ?

La main d'Hermione se referma autour de son poignet. Et lorsqu'Harry essaya de lever sa main, il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Son visage était sombre, ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche n'était plus qu'une mince ligne serrée. Ron se tenait derrière eux en retrait et les regardant tous les deux avec méfiance.

« Rentre à l'intérieur. » lui ordonna-t-elle. Sa voix était autoritaire et calme. Et Harry trouva qu'il était difficile de ne pas lui obéir. Elle avait les mêmes intonations que celle de Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui avait fait promettre de l'empoisonner. « S'il te plait, rentre à l'intérieur maintenant. »

Harry la suivit. Elle referma brutalement la porte et la verrouilla derrière eux sans que les Mangemorts ne s'en rendent compte.

Le portrait de Madame Black commença à hurler, criant et maudissant les Sang de bourbe et les traitres. Hermione et Ron se dépêchèrent d'aller la faire taire mais Harry lui ne fit que la regarder avec détachement tout en se laissant tomber au sol avec précaution.

« **Taisez-vous**. » Siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue.

Le choque d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres parler Fourchelangue fut suffisant pour la faire taire. Les yeux plissés, Walburga observa Harry et, pour une fois, elle tenu sa langue. Elle observa ses traits, la fatigue peinte sur son visage et les valises sous ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et roses, et Harry y passa sa langue avec nervosité alors qu'elle continuait de le regarder. Les cheveux étaient de la même couleur, mais ce fut surtout ses yeux qui attirèrent l'attention de Walburga.

« Vous avez ses yeux. » chuchota-t-elle. Elle avait été l'ainé du garçon, de deux ans, et celui-ci était mort avant qu'elle ne se marie à son frère. Grimmauld Place avait été sien et ce bien avant que l'endroit ne fut à elle. Walburga se souvenait de lui à Poudlard, et du portrait que son propre frère, Cygnus, avait fait du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de son amant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de confondre, ils avaient bien trop de similitudes. Comment ce faisait-il que personne d'autre ne s'en soit rendu compte ? Elle se le demandait bien. Mais elle supposait que toutes les personnes l'ayant connu étaient déjà mortes. « Cette teinte de vert si particulière. Les yeux d'Anathema étaient de la même couleur ».

Harry, qui avait détourné les yeux sous son regard, releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'elle mentionna le nom de l'amant de Voldemort. « Que savez-vous sur lui ? » Ses doigts se pressèrent le long de son corps, et il se sentit étrangement protecteur envers cette personne qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Si elle osait dire quoi que soit d'insultant sur lui -

« Il fut regretté par beaucoup » fut tout ce que Walburga ajouta. Harry l'interrogea encore, mais elle resta silencieuse.

Elle se souvenait encore des bleus sur le corps de celui qui était alors son fiancé; des entailles qui parsemaient le corps de son frère, de l'autodafé qu'on avait fait des portraits. Elle se souvenait de la colère du Lord et de la peur qu'avaient ressentie ses fidèles pour leur vie la nuit où le corps d'Anathema avait été découvert. Tout comme pour son bien aimé Regulus, personne n'avait jamais su comment Anathema était mort ou même qui l'avait tué. Mais quoi qu'il se soit passé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était entré dans une rage noire. Elle se souvenait des années qui avaient suivies. Lord Voldemort avait tout simplement disparu, ne revenant que dix ans plus tard, toujours incapable de prononcer le nom de son amant. Il avait alors disparu de nouveau, mais plus longtemps cette fois ci. Et lorsqu'il était revenu avec Nagini, que ce soit la culpabilité, la colère ou la peine qui l'avait hanté, ça n'avait alors plus été un problème.

Lorsqu'il était revenu cette fois-là, la guerre l'avait suivi dans son sillage.

« Refermez mes rideaux mon garçon. » Lui demanda Walburga tout bas. Elle ne trouva plus la force d'hurler sur le garçon face à elle. Il lui rappelait tant Anathema maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Elle ricana doucement alors qu'Harry se penchait en avant pour tirer les rideaux. Et lorsqu'elle aperçut sa cicatrice, cachée derrière sa frange, elle sourit.

Même après toutes ces années, le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait à ne penser à rien d'autre. « - Mais vous. » Fut la seule chose qu'Harry pu entendre. Le rideau se ferma et étouffa ses derniers mots et il ne voulut pas prendre le risque de réveiller encore le tableau dont les cris lui causeraient certainement un mal de tête. Sa curiosité n'allait pas jusqu'à là.

« Harry ? » le questionna Ron derrière lui. « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mon vieux » mentit Harry, prenant soin de ne pas regarder vers Hermione. Elle aurait tout de suite deviné qu'il mentait et n'aurait eu aucun problème à lui en faire la remarque, même en face de Ron. Il n'était pas surpris que la mère de Sirius ait connu Anathema. Ils avaient dû être ensemble à Poudlard. Ils étaient même sans doute liés l'un à l'autre, comme la majorité des Sang Pure l'étaient. Mais il ne connaissait ni le sujet, ni le pourquoi de tous ces rêves, et il n'avait pas le temps de commencer à en chercher la raison maintenant. Ca viendrait à lui naturellement. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent ou commencent à croire qu'il devenait fous ou un truc du genre. Il valait mieux qu'il garde tout ça pour lui. « Tu veux jouer aux échecs ? »

Il ne laissa pas à Ron la chance de lui répondre. Il retourna dans le salon, attrapa le jeu d'échec qu'on avait rangé dans un placard et commença à installer les pièces.

 _XXX_

Remus arriva un peu plus tard ce jour là. Lorsque les plaisanteries furent mises de côtés, l'homme savait à peu près tout mais exigea de savoir où Harry avait l'intention de partir.

« Je ne m'en vais pas Remus ! » Lui cria Harry. « Je ne suis juste pas en mesure de retourner à Poudlard. »

« Tu dois revenir. » coupa sèchement le Loup Garou. « Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir tout seul. »

Harry passa une main fatiguée devant ses yeux. « Ecoute Remus, Je comprends, je t'assure. Tu es inquiet, je suis l'enfant et toi l'adulte. Mais Dumbledore avait confiance en moi pour faire cette chose. Et il voulait que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Alors je vais le faire. Je ne serais pas en sécurité à Poudlard, pas avec Voldemort au pouvoir. Il n'y a plus aucun endroit de sûr pour moi tant qu'il est dehors, et tu dois comprendre ça. Si je retourne à Poudlard, il ne fera que me suivre. Tu ne peux pas me demander de mettre tout le monde en danger comme ça. »

Remus eu un soupir fatigué, ses cheveux blond cendrés tombèrent devant ses yeux. « Oh Harry, laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner, je pourrais vous aider. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » lâcha Harry, les poings serrés le long du corps.

« Tu as besoin de toute l'aide que tu peux avoir gamin. » rétorqua Remus tout bas. « Surtout maintenant. Nous avons besoin de rester tous ensemble, de nous battre les uns avec les autres et non pas les uns contre les autres. C'est-ce qui fait de nous des Griffondors et tout ça, pas vrai ? » Dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

La colère ravagea soudain Harry. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, et fut incapable d'expliquer ce qui se passa après. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était furieux, et que c'était le commentaire de Remus qui avait tout déclenché. Sa cicatrice le brula pendant une seconde et alors, sans aucun avertissement, tous les miroirs de la pièce explosèrent. Des éclats de verre fusèrent un peu partout. Harry et Remus se penchèrent en avant, se protégeant le visage à l'aide de leurs bras et de leur magie.

« Je n'accepte pas de _Gryffondors_ dans mes rangs ! » Harry cracha ce mot, ses lèvres retroussées sous le dégoût puis ses yeux s'élargirent soudainement. Que venait-il juste de dire ? _Il_ était un Griffondor. « Uh… » Murmura-t-il, essayant de réfléchir à quelque chose à dire. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… »

Un craquement sonore résonna dans la pièce et instinctivement, Harry releva de nouveau son bras pour protéger son visage. Mais rien d'autre n'explosa. A la place, Kreature se tenait au milieu de la pièce, ses pieds nus écrasant les morceaux de verre brisés alors qu'il sautillait sur place tout excité.

« Kreature est revenu avec ce bandit de Mudungus Fletcher, Maitre. » croassa l'elfe. Le corps de Dung Fletcher qui était passé inaperçu jusque là était au sol, aux pieds de Kreature. Il était vautré par terre, et quelques une de ses blessures superficielles causées par les morceaux de verres sous lui saignaient lentement.

« Tu as très bien fait Kreature. » dit-il à son elfe. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Remus avant qu'il ne tourne complètement le dos à l'homme. Il tenait à Remus, honnêtement, il y tenait, mais il n'avait pour le moment pas le temps de s'occuper du Loup Garou. Celui-ci venait tout juste de se marier : Ne devrait-il pas être chez lui, à protéger sa femme ? Tonks avait plus besoin de Remus Lupin que lui n'en n'aurait jamais besoin.

Sa baguette se leva sur le visage de Mudungus.

Un petit sourire narquois fit son chemin jusqu'au visage du garçon et Dung pâlit considérablement, rampant pour s'éloigner du sorcier. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de Remus mais le Loup Garou ne fit aucun geste pour l'aider. Harry fit un pas en avant, une partie de lui savourant presque la peur qu'il pouvait sentir émaner de Dung, alors que l'autre était horrifié de sentir la tête lui tourner devant cette démonstration de pouvoir.

« Nous avons besoin d'avoir une petite discussion. »

« Cette conversation n'est pas terminée Harry. » Murmura Remus. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et il essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point il fut choqué quand Harry recula à son touché.

« Je pense que si » Lui répondit-il froidement. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et détourna les yeux. « Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai du travail. » Sa main désigna Dung à nouveau.

Harry attendit d'entendre Remus claquer la porte derrière lui avant de commencer son interrogatoire. Et lorsque le menacer et élever la voix sur lui ne furent plus suffisant pour récolter les informations qu'il voulait, Harry dû faire appel à d'autre recours et essaya quelque uns des sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient inexplicablement.

« Débarrasse-toi de lui » Ordonna Harry une fois qu'il eut appris ce qu'il désirait.

La brume rouge qui avait pris possession de lui lorsque Remus avait demandé à joindre le groupe se dissipa soudainement. Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains, elles étaient tâchées de sang. Le sang d'un autre. Il avait d'abord essayé de tuer son once, puis il s'était imaginer tuer ces deux Mangemorts, et il avait crié sur Remus et maintenant - maintenant il avait recourt à la torture.

« C'était un mal nécessaire » se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Peut être que s'il arrivait à se convaincre que Dumbledore aurait pensé comme lui, qu'il aurait encouragé Harry à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour trouver le Médaillon, alors peut être qu'il ne sentirait plus aussi malade ? Ca ne marcha pas.

La porte s'ouvrit et, à la seconde où Harry vit la tête d'Hermione dépassé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte - ses yeux grand ouverts, terrifiée et incrédule d'avoir entendu les hurlements de Mudungus - Il se jeta au sol pour vomir. D'horribles sons bruyants s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors qu'il vidait son estomac de tout ce qu'il contenait. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il s'assit sur ses talons et se retourna pour voir son amie.

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'Hermione vint pour le réconforter, Harry la repoussa. Il ne méritait aucune sympathie.

« Je sais où il est. Mettons-nous au travail. »

Le lendemain ils commencèrent à surveiller l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Il était enfaite plutôt satisfait de savoir que le Médaillons était entre les mains de Dolores Ombrage. Il allait adorer le lui prendre.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et il écouta Hermione et Ron chuchoter frénétiquement derrière lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque.

Vraiment, il allait adorer.

 _XXX_

 _Mars 1945._

 _C'était la dernière année que Tom passait à Poudlard._

 _Il était totalement près à rejoindre le monde réel. On lui avait offert une place au sein du Ministère de la Magie, Une place très haut placé, et ce, bien plus que n'importe quel Sang Mêlé n'aurait jamais pu rêver. Surtout en sortant tout juste de Poudlard. Mais il supposait que c'était la meilleure façon de prouver qu'il était bien meilleur que n'importe qui._

 _Enfin… presque._

 _Il tourna la tête sur le côté, ses yeux bleu marine se radoucissant à la moue irritée présente sur le visage de son amant._

 _Anathema n'était encore qu'en sixième année et l'idée d'être abandonné pendant neuf mois par Tom ne lui faisait pas grande impression. Il avait presque refusé de venir à la réunion qui avait lieu cette nuit mais Tom avait heureusement réussis à lui faire changer d'avis._

 _Tom haussa un sourcil et Ana lui sourit doucement, oubliant momentanément qu'il était sensé être contrarié car Tom avait refusé de redoubler sa septième année juste pour lui. Il se rapprocha du plus vieux. Tom était assis, le dos bien droit, dans un fauteuil à bras au coin du feu. Le reste de ses fidèles au sein de Poudlard avaient pris place à travers la pièce, debout ou assis à même le sol. Anathema s'arrêta derrière le fauteuil et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Tom._

 _« Il ne peut pas sérieusement s'attendre à ce que nous laissions un Gryffondor rejoindre notre club ? »_

 _Tom regarda par-dessus son épaule, rencontrant facilement le regard d'Ana. Il sourit de façon rassurante. Il était assez bon à ça, rassurer les gens, leur dire exactement ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Mais pas une fois il n'avait mentit à Ana. Ana n'était pas comme tout le monde. Spécial. Il était différent et spécial, tout autant que Tom l'avait toujours été. Ils étaient l'égal l'un de l'autre, avaient dû tous les deux devenir plus fort, venaient tous les deux de milieux similaires : Ils étaient tous deux des Sang-Mêlés se faisant passer pour des Sang-Purs. Il n'y aurait pas pu avoir personne plus parfaite pour Tom Riddle que ce garçon aux yeux verts._

 _« Notre club ? » le taquina Tom._

 _« Oui. J'ai pas mal aidé dans ce projet qui est tiens, même si tu ne te l'avoueras jamais. Tu n'aurais jamais été aussi loin sans moi ! » Anathema fixa son partenaire toujours assis, les yeux plissés, et Tom pensa qu'il était magnifique lorsqu'il se mettait en colère._

 _« Oh » Dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Mais j'ai le soutient de ton père et de ta sœur. » Il marqua une pause, permettant à Anathema de laisser échapper un sifflement méprisant à la mention d'Arcturus et de Lucretia. « Pour quelles raisons aurais-je besoin de toi ? »_

 _« Ces idiots consanguins ? » se moqua le jeune homme en relevant le menton. Il eu soudainement un sourire narquois et lui dit « Sans moi Tom, tu serais pratiquement mort de frustration sexuelle. » Anathema baissa la voix et se pencha aussi près qu'il pouvait du visage de Tom, soufflant dans son oreille. « Mais si tu veux me voir partir, je partirais. »_

 _« Tu ne le feras pas. » Rétorqua Tom en serrant les dents. Sa main se serra autour du poignet d'Anathema et il tira durement le garçon vers avant. Anathema chuta et atterrit sur le sol, gémissant lorsque ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol en béton au pied de Tom._

 _Anathema ignora les regards posés sur eux. Leur relation n'était pas un enchevêtrement typique de romantisme. Comme certains aimaient le souligner, il était, sexuellement parlant, le dominé ou la « fille » dans leur relation. Malgré tout, Ana aimait à penser que même si financièrement son influence dépassait celle de Tom, ils étaient égaux, au moins politiquement. S'ils s'apprêtaient à dominer le monde Sorcier, Anathema exigeait qu'ils le fassent ensemble, comme une équipe._

 _Alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire si de temps en temps, Tom aimait voir son amant à ses pieds ? Tom était un bâtard un peu bizarre comme ça. Il prenait son pied à regarder les gens trembler de peur et se prosterner devant lui. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'Ana le faisait que cela voulait dire que Tom l'aimait moins._

 _Anathema avait l'habitude de sentir le regard des autres poser sur eux. Tom et lui se rendaient rarement dans un endroit magique ensemble, mais lorsque cela arrivait, la plupart trouvaient l'attitude possessive et menaçante de Tom étrange. Alors on les regardait beaucoup, et on lui jetait des regards pleins de pitié, comme s'il était pris au piège dans une sorte de mariage où il subissait la violence de son mari. Et à chaque fois qu'un des deux amants croisaient leurs regards, ils baissaient la tête et s'empressaient de s'en aller._

 _« Et ne t'inquiètes pas » Lui dit doucement Tom, distrayant l'attention de tout le monde de la vue de son amant agenouillé. « Je n'accepterai jamais de Gryffondors dans mes rangs. Ils n'ont pas leur place ici. »_ ** _1_**

 _« Mais mon Seigneur ! » L'homme qui avait avancé l'idée protesta. « Charlus Potter est un des plus puissant Sang Pure. Lui et Lucretia sont bons amis, et il sera lié dans moins de deux ans à la famille Black grâce à son mariage. »_ ** _2_**

 _« Il n'est pas cependant pas un Black non ? » Ricana quelqu'un. « Il est de notoriété publique que la famille Potter appartient à la Lumière. Comme son frère d'ailleurs, Uh. »_

 _« Charlus n'est pas comme Harold. D'ailleurs, Charlus est d'accord avec l'idée d'apprendre des sorts de magie Noire pour mieux s'en protéger. »_

 _« Mais pas pour l'utiliser, je paris » Ricana Antariah Dolohov, son visage se tordant horriblement. « Et être l'ami de Lucrecia ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Cette sorcière aigrie. » Anathema eu un petit sourire satisfait au commentaire. Il n'était pas vraiment fan de sa demi-sœur non plus._

 _« Il est déjà Auror mon seigneur. » Ajouta l'homme. « Il pourrait nous être utile » Tom baissa les yeux sur Ana qui fronça les sourcils en retour. Anathema n'aimait pas Charlus Potter, et Tom savait pertinemment que son refus était plus dû au fait que Charlus Potter était celui qu'il était plutôt qu'au fait qu'il est un jour été à Griffondor._

 _C'est avec acharnement que Potter avait toujours essayé d'aider Lucretia à garder son frère dans le rang. Anathema les méprisait tous les deux. Le seul membre de sa famille auquel il tenait était Orion, mais étant le plus jeune, Orion n'était pas d'une très grande utilité pour défendre Ana contre son père._

 _« Je n'accepte pas de Gryffondor dans mes rangs » Répéta Voldemort, son ton froid était sans appel et son visage vide de toute expression les fixa un à un alors qu'il arpentait la foule, attendait de voir si quelqu'un protesterait. Pas un n'en n'eu l'idée. « Très bien. Ceux qui ont été approuvés pourront se rendre dans la forêt dans une semaine. Ceux qui ont recommandé ces nouveaux arrivants seront aussi tenus d'être présents à la prochaine réunion de marquage la semaine prochaine. Je créerai des porteloins et je les distribuerai. Aucunes autres personnes mis à part celles que j'ai approuvées ne devront être présent, ai-je été assez clair ? Vous pouvez partir. »_

 _Quelque uns s'attardèrent dans la pièce, peut être dans l'espoir de voir si Tom et Anathema partiraient aussi pour qu'ils puissent leurs piquer le confortable fauteuil au coin du feu, ou peut être pour voir ce que faisaient Ana et Tom une fois qu'on les laissait en tous les deux._

 _Ils restèrent tout deux là où ils étaient. Tom dans son fauteuil et Anathema agenouillé à ses pieds. Lorsque tout le monde eut finalement quitté la salle commune ou eu rejoint les dortoirs, Tom agita sa baguette pour verrouiller la pièce. Plus personne ne serait autorisé à y entrer jusqu'à ce que Tom Riddle n'en n'ait l'envie._

 _« Tom » Murmura Anathema alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son épaule. « Quand tu marqueras les autres, est-ce que je serais là ? »_

 _Une main se saisit de son menton pour le lui relever. Tom se pencha et lui offrit un petit léger baiser sur les lèvres. « Bien sûr que tu seras là, pourquoi poses tu cette question ? »_

 _« Lorsque tu les marqueras, est-ce que tu me marqueras aussi ? » Ana releva la manche de sa robe, exposant la peau pâle de son avant bras gauche. Les doigts de sa main droite coururent paresseusement le long de la peau, de haut en bas._

 _« Pourquoi Ana ? » Les sourcils de Tom se froncèrent sous la confusion et il regarda prudemment le garçon,. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait répondre. Durant toutes leurs discussions sur les Mangemorts, les Horcruxes et la révolution, ils n'avaient jamais parlé une seule fois du fait qu'Anathema serait marqué comme les autres._

 _La pensée de marquer d'autres humains comme étant « sien » le charmait particulièrement. En faite Tom se sentait grisé sous l'excitation à l'idée même de détenir autant d'individu totalement dévoué à sa personne de leurs propres volontés (Alors même que son visage ne reflétait généralement jamais ses émotions). La pensée de marqué Ana, son Ana, lui faisait plus l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de sentimental, il ne traitait même pas les autres correctement. Mais Anathema était fait pour lui. Et Tom respectait cela, pour dire la vérité il s'en délectait : qu'une personne aussi merveilleuse et puissante n'appartienne seulement qu'à lui, et ne veuille n'appartenir qu'à lui. Mais peut être y avait-il un meilleur moyen pour montrer au monde qu'Anathema lui appartenait ?_

 _Ses yeux s'égarèrent brièvement sur l'annulaire de la main gauche d'Ana. Il leva rapidement les yeux pour rencontrer de grands yeux verts écarquillés._

 _« Je veux t'appartenir. » Lui murmura Ana. Il se releva avec souplesse et grimpa sur les genoux de Tom. Tom retomba contre le dossier de la chaise, ses mains saisissant la taille d'Anathema pour le stabiliser alors qu'il vacillait en avant. « Je souhaite te servir, de toutes les manières imaginables. » Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en détournant les yeux et Tom poussa un soupir en réponse._

 _« Et tu m'appartiens. Tu m'appartiendras toujours. » Il le regarda avec concupiscence, ses yeux bleus marines brillaient avec convoitise alors que son regard voyageait sur le visage d'Ana. « Et je souhaite également te voir me servir ». Ana pouffa doucement et Tom se sentit étrangement fier d'avoir redonné un peu le sourire à son amant._

 _« Mais je ne te marquerai pas. Tu es la chose s'approchant le plus d'un égal que je puisse jamais trouver Ana. Tu es fais pour me compléter. Pour m'aider à atteindre mes objectifs que nous voulons tous les deux voir s'orner de succès. Mon Ana. » Son pousse caressa tendrement la joue du garçon. « Tu es mieux qu'eux. Ils ne sont rien comparer à toi. Tu n'auras jamais besoin de te prosterner devant moi. Je ne te marquerai pas, à la place tu te tiendras à mes côtés, fier et fort, et ensemble nous inaugurerons une nouvelle ère. Et je prendrais toujours soin de toi, je te le jure. »_

 _Anathema lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Son visage entier en fut éclairé et Tom ne l'en trouva que plus beau._

 _« Je t'aime aussi Tom. » Lui chuchota-t-il._

 _La mâchoire de Tom se contracta et son visage se ferma. Ana savait combien Tom détestait qu'il le lui dise, combien Tom ne pourrait jamais lui retourner ces mots alors même qu'ils savaient tous les deux que Tom était tout autant amoureux que lui. Habituellement Tom aimait entendre Anathema chuchoter, gémir ou haleter ces mots. Il y avait des périodes cependant, où il se sentait exceptionnellement sentimental lorsqu'il entendait ces mots, et alors il les détestait, parce qu'il avait l'impression de décevoir Ana en ne les lui disant pas._

 _« Devrais-je te montrer à quel point je t'aime ? » Continua Anathema, cherchant à distraire Tom de son irritation grandissante envers lui-même. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, mais malgré la résistance de Tom, cela ne découragea pas Ana. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans les cheveux noir, ses lèvres s'écartèrent un peu alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus sur les genoux de Tom dans l'espoir de presser avec perfection leurs aines ensemble. Tom poussa ses hanches en avant alors qu'Ana se pressait contre lui, se frottant à travers leurs vêtements. « Alors ? » il expira, haletant alors qu'il terminait leur baisé._

 _La main de Tom le ramena jusqu'à lui pour en commencer un autre. Cette fois là ce fut Tom qui domina le baisé, forçant Ana a pencher la tête en arrière tandis que Tom pillait sa bouche, le goutant, l'explorant avec sa langue et mordillant les douces lèvres roses._

 _« Oh oui » Siffla le plus âgé, « Sers-moi. De la manière que je désire le plus » Il se lécha les lèvres, offrant un petit sourire narquois à Anathema qui rougit brusquement._

 _Sans prévenir, Les mains de Tom se serrèrent étroitement autour de la taille du plus jeune et il se leva de la chaise. Il porta un moment Ana avant de se baisser pour se mettre à genoux sur le sol, y allongeant Ana. Il rampa sur le garçon, gardant son regard fixé sur lui._

 _Un sort murmuré et un instant plus tard ils étaient tous les deux complètement nus. « TOM ! » siffla Ana, « Nous sommes au milieu de la salle commune ! » protesta-t-il en arquant son dos alors que Tom le préparait sans baguette._

 _Tom entremêla ses doigts dans ceux d'Anathema, coinçant ses bras au dessus de la tête du garçon. « Enroule tes jambes autour de moi Ana. »_

 _Le garçon le foudroya du regard, les yeux plissés. « Quelqu'un va nous voir ! »_

 _« Personne ne nous verra » Lui assura Tom. « Et s'il y a quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour jeter un coup d'œil, il méritera une punition. » Il sourit largement, découvrant ses dents._

 _« Dans ce cas, quelqu'un est entrain de nous regarder ! » Anathema tourna la tête de droite à gauche, essayant de remarquer l'hypothétique présence de quelqu'un qui pourrait être entrain de les espionner. La bouche de Tom descendit le long de son cou, suçant durement la peau blanche et Ana rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement._

 _« Quelle pudeur. » Taquina Tom alors qu'il libérait une de ses mains. Il souleva une des cuisses d'Ana, la plaçant autour de sa propre taille et la seconde jambe suivit automatiquement l'autre. « Je vais devoir t'en guérir. »_

 _Avant qu'Anathema puisse répondre, Tom balança ses hanches en avant. Ana laissa échapper un halètement en sentant la tête du sexe de Tom poussé contre son intimité. Dans une dernière poussée Tom le pénétra, et Ana sentit son souffle le quitter sous la brulure de se sentir si soudainement plein. De sa main libre il attrapa les cheveux de Tom et l'obligea à pencher la tête pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau, brutalement._

 _Ses sens semblaient démultipliés. Ana pouvait à peine penser, les sons semblaient amplifiés, le bourdonnement à ses oreilles devint plus fort à chaque coup de reins de Tom. Il gardait les yeux fermés, des lumières vives explosèrent derrières ses paupières au moment où Tom trouva enfin sa prostate. Le temps sembla se troubler alors qu'ils restaient ainsi unis, tous les deux. Après ce qui aurait pu être des heures mais qui n'était probablement que quelques minutes, Anathema les bascula de façon à être désormais au dessus. Tom était allongé sous lui, les genoux pliés. Ana s'appuya dessus, se balançant d'avant en arrière les mains posées contre la poitrine de Tom. Il balança ses hanches en avant, les soulevant légèrement tandis que ses doigts parcouraient le torse de Tom, l'effleurant, et accorda une attention toute particulière aux mamelons de l'homme._

 _Tom serra les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort. Pour se distraire il attrapa le bras gauche d'Anathema et l'amena jusqu'à sa bouche. Il embrassa le creux du coude, fit courir sa langue sur le long de l'avant bras où la Marque des Ténèbres serait généralement._

 _« Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te marque Ana ? » siffla-t-il en Fourcehelangue. Il embrassait toujours son bras pendant qu'Ana le chevauchait._

 _Ne comprenant pas ce que Tom lui disait, Ana rejeta simplement sa tête en arrière et gémit « Oh merlin Tom oui. »_

 _Avec un large sourire laissant de nouveau voir ses dents, Tom mordit, juste en dessous de l'endroit où le coude se pliait, et il put gouter au sang qui jaillissait de la blessure et coulait contre sa langue. Il suça la blessure, laissant un bleu tout autour de la morsure. Lorsqu'il sentit la douleur serpenter dans ses veines, Anathema laissa échapper un cri rauque avant d'atteindre son orgasme. Puis une pause. Et soudainement il vint, sur sa poitrine et celle de Tom, serrant très fort les épaules de l'autre garçon alors que Tom se cambrait une dernière fois en lui avant de se libérer._

 _XXX_

12 Aout 1997.

Le picotement dans son aine se répandit le long de ses cuisses et à travers son ventre. Harry gémit, se débâtant aveuglément dans son lit alors que sa tête s'agitait d'un côté à l'autre. Ses poings se serrèrent autour des draps et ses jambes tremblèrent alors qu'il s'arquait dans son lit en criant.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Harry était rouge et essoufflé, et il se sentait si incroyablement détendu, presque mou, alors qu'il retombait sur le matelas en laissant échapper un soupir. Son bras lui faisait mal et il pressa deux fois sa main dessus pour se distraire de la douleur. Harry se releva dans son lit et observa la blessure sur son avant bras gauche dans un froncement de sourcils. Sa poitrine continuait de s'élever et de s'abaisser avec rapidité alors qu'il se remettait doucement de son orgasme et il pouvait sentir le liquide poisseux qui l'accompagnait collé contre sont bas ventre.

De quoi avait-il rêvé ? Il essaya de s'en souvenir mais tout ce qui lui revint en mémoire fut la sensation de quelqu'un caressant tous son corps, l'embrassant, le mordant. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux au souvenir du mot « Anathema » que son amant le temps d'un rêve avait répété tel un mantra au moment où il avait jouit en lui avec force et Harry poussa un gémissement horrifié.

Il venait tout juste de rêver de Voldemort. De sexe… avec Voldemort.

Peut être qu'il n'avait pas jouit ? Peut être qu'il s'était juste uriné dessus sous le dégout ? Il fouilla dans son pantalon de pyjama et y pressa sa main. Il la retira ensuite et la tendit vers la lumière pour examiner la substance blanche et poisseuse qui imprégnait le bout de ses doigts.

Nan. Définitivement éjaculé.

Harry pesta rageusement, les poings serrés le long du corps. Il repoussa ses draps, les fixant avec dégouts comme s'ils étaient d'une quelconque manière responsable de son rêve érotique. Il avait déjà rêvé de Voldemort et d'Anathema avant, les avaient déjà vu faire _ça,_ mais il n'avait jamais réagi aussi violement. Et il ne s'était jamais réveillé blessé non plus.

Ses doigts retracèrent doucement les contours du bleu violacé sur son avant bras gauche. C'était un large cercle, comme si quelqu'un lui avait mordu profondément la peau, et Harry savait que c'était l'endroit exact où Voldemort avait mordu Anathema autrefois. Il avait bel et bien marqué son amant après tout.

Il m'aura marqué deux fois, pensa Harry, sa main pressée contre sa cicatrice lancinante.

 **XXX**

 **Note de l'Auteur :**

 **1** \- Evidement, ça a été dit bien avant que Peter Pettigrew fut né. Voldemort a changé d'avis depuis.

 **2** \- Charlus Potter pourrait être le frère du grand père d'Harry selon le Lexicon d'HP. Il s'est marié à Dorea Black (La tante de Walburga).

Comme toujours, ce fut un plaisir. Merci de me lire.

 **Note de la Traductrice :**

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu du mal à traduire correctement ce chapitre. D'ailleurs je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite, ça me frustre un peu mais je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux pour l'instant. (Je l'udapterai peut être plus tard quand la honte me submergera quand je le relirai)

Je voulais vous poster ce chapitre en fin d'aprèm' puis finalement… mon réseau a boudé, à ma plus grande frustration.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ^^ On voit peu à peu Ana refaire surface en Harry.

:D et donc j'ai très envie d'avoir vos avis ~


End file.
